sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Giving Back
"Giving Back" is the episode of the first season of Sons of Anarchy. Summary At Stockton state prison, Chuck Marstein is attacked in his cell by members of the Chinese Mafia. Otto Delaney, a member of the Sons of Anarchy, and some other bikers then come to his rescue and fight the attackers off. Chuck then begins masturbating - a bizarre nervious tic of his. He was an accountant for the Chinese but began stealing money, and when he was later imprisoned, he informed on a number of Chinese gangsters. In prison, he hired the Sons of Anarchy to protect him from Chinese Mob in exchange for a cut of the $400,000 he stole. In Charming, Gemma organizes her annual fundraiser at a local school, and is approached by April Hobart, the ex-wife of Kyle Hobart who was excommunicated from SAMCRO in 2003 after leaving Opie to be caught by the police after an arson job. She asks Gemma to ask Clay if Kyle is allowed to come back to town to see their son playing with his band at the event the next night. Gemma asks Clay to let Kyle come back to town but he refuses. She eventually persuades him to put it to a vote, however. Josh Kohn approaches a shocked Tara at the hospital. She warns him to stay away from her, but he tells her that he is on town on official business. At the clubhouse, a vote is held at Chapel. Opie shocks the other members by voting to let Kyle come back to town. Despite the objections of some members, the motion is passed and Kyle is allowed to attend the fundraiser. Clay warns Opie that revenge better not be his motives for letting Kyle return, but he states that it isn't. Clay still has his reservations, however, and tells Jax to watch Kyle during the fundraiser. Clay and Jax then visit Otto in prison, and he informs them that Chuck is being released. Later, Tig and Bobby pick Chuck up from outside the prison in a van and take him to the clubhouse. He tells them that the money is stashed in a Chinese restaurant, and they plan to raid it that night after it closes. However, Chuck's masturbation causes great annoyance to the bikers to the point where it is unbearable, and they decide to raid the restaurant immediately. When they get there, they force their way into the kitchen and Jax uses his knife to cut open a newly-plastered patch on the ceiling where the bag of money is. The cash turns out to be counterfeit, however. As SAMCRO leave the restaurant, the Chinese gangsters turn up in cars and a shoot-out briefly ensues. After a while, Clay decides to make a deal with the gang's boss, Henry Lin, in order to avoid a war; SAMCRO hand over Chuck, the fake money and the forging plates, and the Chinese pay SAMCRO in real cash. The next day, Kyle turns up at the fair with a young girlfriend and an expensive car, and proceeds to have fun playing with his children. Opie is chagrined to see that Kyle is doing well for himself. Jax is keen to keep the peace, until he notices that Kyle is still wearing the club tattoo on his back. Opie follows Kyle into the school gym and shuts the door behind them. "I think you and I need to settle a few things", he says. "Yeah, I guess we do", replies Kyle. While they sort out their differences, Jax takes the opportunity to talk to Donna, Opie's wife, about the club. He explains that Kyle was thrown out of the club because he fled when a job with Opie went wrong, leaving his friend to face the police alone. With the air apparently cleared between Opie and Kyle, the latter approaches Jax and asks him if SAMCRO want in on his business selling stolen car parts. Jax accepts and invites him back to the clubhouse that night. After a few drinks, Bobby lures Kyle into the garage to see his new motorcycle. However, this is a set-up and the Sons grab Kyle and forcibly remove his shirt to reveal the club tattoo. Kyle apologises for not having the tattoo removed, claiming to have too much love for the club. "Fire or knife?" is Clay’s only response. He chooses fire, and Tig proceeds to burn the tattoo off with a blowtorch. SAMCRO then drop him off in front of the local hospital, as his son's band play at the fair. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps Guest Stars * Jay Karnes as Agent Josh Kohn * Lela Cortines as Ellie Winston * Kurt Sutter as Otto 'Big Otto' Delaney * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein * Kenneth Choi as Henry Lin * Dendrie Taylor as Luann Delaney * Sprague Grayden as Donna Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Dayton Callie as Chief Wayne Unser * Nicholas Guest as John Teller (Voice) * Sam Situmorang as Asian #3 * Jeff Imada as Asian #2 * Rebecca Tilney as Woman at Teller Morrow * Brian Van Holt as Kyle Hobart * Jim Lau as Chinese Cook * William F. Nicol as Charlie * Liane Curtis as April Hobart * Alice Lo as Chinese Lady Featured Music